Danna, un?
by KishiZhera
Summary: Perbedaan memang terkadang membosankan, namun juga indah. Begitu sebuah tinta berbeda jatuh pada selembar kertas, tentu saja memberi warna berbeda.


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Cerita ini _of course_ punya Nara.

Rated : T mungkin.

Pairing : SasoDei ( 3 ) hehehe..

Warning : Sho-Ai/BL, YAOI, ada humor, tapi mungkin garing banget. Gak ngikut sama EYD. Ceritanya ngaco. Bukan FemDei. Sasori OOC mungkin.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

(^^)

\(^^)/ Happy reading minna.. \(^^)/

DANNA, UN?

"Danna kau bodoh, un!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Mengangap sesuatu yang meledak dengan seni!"

"Kau menghina prinsipku, Danna,un?"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Kau lebih bodoh dariku,un. Mengganggap seni sebagai abadi. Cih.."

"Kita lihat saja. Siapa yang lebih bodoh! Kau atau aku."

Perdebatan yang tidak berguna dan menguras tenaga serta makan hati yang sebenarnya keduannya juga malas untuk melakukannya. Hanya karena si pirang yang selalu ingin mencari masalah dengan Dannanya. Mereka jadi terjebak perdebatan yang selalu berakhir dengan cibiran si pirang dan senyuman puas sang Danna.

Prinsip mereka berbeda jauh. Memang keduanya adalah penggila seni yang sepertinya ditakdirkan tuhan untuk bersama. Walaupun kebersamaan itu malah membuat mereka saling membenci namun juga saling memahami karakter masing-masing. Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi yang sepertinya mustahil untuk berbenturan kalau memang tuhan tidak ingin membenturkan keduanya. Selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Kau tau! Kau seharusnya lebih menghargai seni dengan menjaganya. Bukan meledakkannya."

"Aku tidak berfikir begitu, Danna,un. Seni, bagiku adalah ledakan."

"Bodoh."

"Heii.. apa yang salah dengan seni ledakanku,un ?"

"Tentu saja salah. Seni seharusnya bisa dinikmati dalam jangka waktu lama. Bukan dibuat lalu BANG.. hancur berkeping-keping."

"Kau menyebalkan, Danna,un!"

"Kau juga…"

"Arrggh.."

"..kau juga manis, Dei.."

"Kau juga ma-.. Heii! Kau menggodaku,un!"

Memang si pirang telah meruntuhkan pertahanan sang Danna untuk tidak menyukainya. Ego Sasori untuk tidak menyukai Deidara memang sangat besar. Namun nyatanya, ego itu rubuh begitu saja ketika dia mengetahui bahwa si pirang juga menyukainya. Dasar!

Si pirang yang hiperaktif memang terkadang.. oh tidak.. selalu membuat Sasori ingin meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Deidara suka sekali menggoda Sasori baik dalam misi ataupun hanya sedang di kamar dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Si Danna yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menjaga image lagi di depan si pirang tentu saja juga ikut mencak-mencak. Sasori memang kesal, namun dia juga bahagia. Bahagia karena kehadiran si pirang ke dalam hidupnya mampu memberi warna berbeda dalam hidupnya yang kelam bagai didominasi tinta warna hitam. Deidara bagaikan tinta berwarna-warni dalam hati Sasori. Tinta yang sedikit demi sedikit bisa menghapus tinta hitam yang mendominasi. Tinta yang bisa saja sepenuhnya menyelimuti hati Sasori.

**\(^^)/**

Dimulai dari awal Deidara masuk di Akatsuki dan berpartner dengan Sasori.

"Apa kabar, minna-san,un!"

"Eh.. Dei.. kenalkan. Dia yang akan menjadi partnermu mulai hari ini."

"Iya, Konan-chan,un"

"..."

"Merepotkan"

"Heii Sasori.. Kau tidak boleh begitu.. begini saja sulit mencarinya."

Deidara cemberut.

"Benar, Danna,un"

"Heii.. bodoh! Sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu memanggilku Danna?"

"Kenapa kau begitu galak, un!"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Dasar jelek,un!"

"Ehh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau jelek sekali tau, masa tubuhmu ngesot begitu,un?"

"Terserah!"

"Heii.. tunggu,un! Tunjukkan dimana kamarku!"

"Cari sendiri."

"Heiii.."

Sepotong kejadian yang sangat membekas di dalam hati hitam Sasori. Sepotong kejadian yang sepertinya merupakan tinda warna-warni pertama. Dan tinta itu akan terus dan selalu berkembang. Bagaikan bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi.

Sasori sadar dan mengerti, dia tidak akan selamanya menyembunyikan tubuh aslinya di depan si pirang. Cepat atau lambat, si pirang pasti akan mengetahui wujud asli Sasori.

"Hei bodoh! Cepat bangun!"

"Un?"

"Bangun bodoh!"

"Kyaaaa… siapa kau?"

"Aku Danna-mu!"

"Eh? Danna kan jelek,un, tetapi kenapa kau ma-manis?"

BLUSSHH.. wajah Deidara memanas.

"Yang katakan jelek itu Hiruko! Aku berada di dalam Hiruko."

"Eh?"

"Cepat bangun dan jangan memandangiku seperti itu! Itu menjijikkan."

Muka Sasori memerah. Dia memalingkan mukanya.

"Danna,un"

"Hn."

"Mukamu memerah."

Muka Sasori semakin memerah.

"Biarkan! Cepat mandi! Baumu kemana-mana."

"Tapi kau suka bauku kan,un?"

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, bodoh!"

Muka Sasori sudah seperti terbakar.

"Danna~"

"Apa lageee?"

"Pinjam handuk,un."

"…."

"Danna~ pinjaamm.."

"Tidak mau"

Partner memang seharusnya saling mengetahui sifat dan kepribadian masing-masing agar dapat bekerja sama saat bertempur. Tak terkecuali dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Sudah lama sejak Deidara masuk ke Akatsuki, Sasori penasaran, kenapa Deidara selalu berkata menggunakan 'un'

"Dannaaa uunn.."

"Apa?"

"Minggirr.."

"Kenapa? Ini juga kasurku kan?"

"Iya.. tapi bisa geser sedikit tidak? Kau memenuhi satu kasur!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau tidur di mana Danna,un?"

"Baik, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa, un?"

"Dalam 1 jam, kau tidak boleh menggucapkan kata 'un' mu itu."

"Apa,un?"

"Dimulai dari …sekarang."

2 menit..

"Tapi Danna,un"

"Kau kalah!"

"Eh? Apa yang kulakukan,un?"

"2 kali kau berkata 'un'. Kau kalah."

"Hee? Satu.. du-a.. aaaa… Danna jahat,un"

"Tiga."

"Un.."

"Empat."

Saat Deidara akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, tangan Sasori menariknya hingga Deidara jatuh tertidur di sampingnya.

"Un?"

"Sudah! Tidur saja! Kau ini mudah sekali di kerjai."

"Ahh.. Danna memang kejam."

"Hahaha.."

Greepp.. tangan Sasori memeluk Deidara.

"Tidur."

"Ta-"

"Sekarang."

"Baik Danna,un."

"Enam."

"Dannnaaaaaaa..!"

Sasori tau. Itu hal bodoh yang dilakukannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? dia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Bisa-bisa hatinya akan hancur jika terlalu lama membendung perasaannya kepada Deidara.

"Heii.. dimana kau sembunyikan kepala Hiruko?"

"Huh.. kembalikan dulu tanah liatku,un! Danna kan yang mengambilnya."

"Kembalikan kepala Hiruko terlebih dahulu."

"Tanah liatku, dulu,un!"

Sejujurnya Sasori senang dan terhibur melihat Deidara mencak-mencak seperti itu.

"Kepala Hiruko!"

"Tanah liat!"

"Kepala Hiruko."

"Tanah Liatku,uuunn! Arrggh.. Ya sudah.. ini!"

"….."

"Mana tanah liatku, un?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"He?"

"Tadi kenapa kau bi- lang... Dannaaa!"

"Apa?"

"Bodoh! Danna bodoh! Bodoh,unn!"

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Sasori sedang duduk di atas pohon menunggu seseorang. Deidara. Dia akan menyatakan perasaannya saat itu juga.

"Dasar bodoh.. lama sekali kau datang! Aku lumutan duduk di sini!"

"Hehe.. gomen Danna,un. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Pein-sama,un."

"…"

"O ya, kenapa Danna memanggilku ke sini, un?"

"Kenapa kau mau?

"Itu.."

"Kenapa juga kau tidak naik ke atas? Apa kepalamu tidak sakit mendongak terus?"

"He?"

"Cepat naik."

"Hai"

DEG.. DEG.. DEG.. DEG.. detak Jantung Sasori semakin kencang.

"Deii.. aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Bukannya daritadi aku bicara dengan Danna ya,un?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Deii.. Aishiteru.."

BLUSSHH.. muka Deidara memerah seketika. Seperti ada kembang api atau ledakan lain yang menyala di dalam hatinya.

"Deii,, kau budek ya?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab, bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh! Danna,un"

"Jadi?"

"Apa, un?"

"Jawabanmu. Dasar!"

"Emm.. gimana ya,un?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Dulu Itachi-san juga pernah menembakku,un"

"A-apa?"

Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori dan melihat raut mukanya.

"Hahahaha… Danna! Lihat mukamu,un!"

"…"

"Mukamu merah sekali, un! Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Eh-he?"

"Hmm.."

Chuu~.. Deidara mencium bibir Sasori sekilas. Mata Sasori membulat sempurna.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Danna,un"

BANG.. kembang api juga meledak di hati Sasori saat itu juga. Rupanya si tinta warna-warni sudah sepenuhnya menyelimuti hati Sasori yang dulu penuh tinta hitam.

Sasori merangkul pundak Deidara.

"Sekarang aku baru mengerti,un"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menganut prinsipmu kalau saja cinta adalah sebuah seni,un."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang aku harus menjaga senikan,un? Kalau cinta adalah seni, aku akan mematuhi prinsipmu dan mulai menjaga cintaku. Dan kau bilang seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi. Aku juga akan menganggap cintaku abadi. Semua itu apabila cinta adalah seni,un."

"Kalau cinta bukanlah seni? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan tetap menjaganya dengan mempertaruhkan harga diriku. Aku tidak mau cintaku seperti prinsipku,un. Ledakan atau meledak. BANG.. hancur seketika."

"…"

"Kau tau Danna,un? Aku akan mengganggap cintaku pada Danna sebagai cinta abadi,un."

"Deii.."

"Un?"

"Kau tetap saja bodoh."

"Bisa tidak sehari saja Danna tidak menyebutku bodoh,un?"

"Tidak."

"Ah.. Danna tetap saja Danna."

"Mana 'un' mu?"

"Un."

Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deidara. Malam terindah bagi Sasori dan mungkin juga bagi Deidara. Tanpa sadar, Deidara tertidur di dalam dekapan Sasori wajahnya begitu tenang dan manis.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sasori tersenyum.

Mungkin tuhan memang sudah berniat membenturkan langit dan bumi dalam artian Sasori dan Deidara.

_ -OWARI- _

Haii.. Nara balik lagi.. hehe.. pendek banget ya? Niatnya emang gitu -dibakar- Ini janji Nara soal fic yang Sasodei itu. Gomen kalau masih banyak mistypo bertebaran dimana-mana.  
>Fic ini publishnya sama fic Nara yang "Gue Salah Paham?" emang barengan sih .. sekalian mumpung modemnya lagi cepet. Ntar kalo sinyalnya udah ngajakin petak umpet, buka FFn aja luama banget..<p>

..sekian..

_.Kritik Dan Saran Tetap Nara Terima._

Sekali lagi Nara mohon senpai dan readers sekalian buat review fic Nara.

**(\^^)\ REVIEW /(^^/)  
>..please..<strong>


End file.
